Another story
by Nia Haddok
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien amenazara a Hipo? ¿Qué pasaría si él se fuera de Berk para regresar 3 años más tarde?- Soy mala para los Summary, pero entren y lean, y de paso reviews! por favor no juzguen por el summary porfavor!
1. PRÓLOGO

**Hola a todos. Esta no es la primer historia que he escrito pero si es la primera que publico. La verdad es que ya tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que después de ver las películas dije, porque no. Les agradezco a aquellos que se hayan detenido a leer este fic. Sin más que decir, aquí mi historia. **

**N/A: Algunos personajes de la historia fueron inventados por mí, cualquier similitud con otras historias es pura coincidencia.**

PRÓLOGO

Esto es Berk, nieva los 9 meses del año y graniza los otros 3, está a 12 días al norte del calvario y algunos grados al sur de muere de frío, está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza.

Berk, en una palabra, tenaz. Ha estado aquí por 7 generaciones, pero todas las casas son nuevas.

Hasta hace un año Berk tenía una guerra interminable con los dragones, pero desde la batalla con la Muerte Roja todo cambió. Dragones y vikingos, ahora conviviendo juntos. Llegó un nuevo tiempo de paz.

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, jinete del, probablemente, último Furia Nocturna, el orgullo de Berk, pronto se dará cuenta que su presencia en Berk es peligrosa, tanto para los dragones como los vikingos.

**Corto, lo sé, pero esta es solo una pequeña introducción, esperen el primer capítulo. **

**Si dan reviews, me animarán aún más.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del prólogo y se animen a leer mi historia. No tengo nada más que decir así que, aquí el primer capítulo. **

CAPITULO 1

Amanecía en Berk, los pájaros cantaban y los Terribles Terrores hacían su intento de cantar. En la casa de la colina más alta, se encontraba dormido un joven vikingo de cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos verde bosque. Frente a él se encontraba dormido un dragón negro como la noche, que al escuchar los rugidos de los dragones más pequeños, se despertó. Levantándose de su pedazo de roca, se dirigió hacia su jinete para despertarlo. Primero solo fueron ligeros gruñidos, luego algunas lamidas, pero al final, ya frustrado, lo empujó con su cabeza fuera de la cama.

-Ahh! Chimuelo! ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el ojiverde sobándose la cabeza.

Su dragón emitió unos sonidos en forma de risa.

-Lagartija inservible.- murmuró Hipo.

Chimuelo empujaba a su jinete para que se levantara, pero este seguía farfullando en el suelo.

-Hipo! ¿Ya te levantaste?- le gritó su padre en la planta baja.

-Si! Ahora bajo.- contestó levantándose finalmente del suelo y haciéndole un ademán a su amigo para que bajaran a desayunar.

Estoico se encontraba sentado en la mesa comiendo una pierna de cordero y una hogaza de pan; Hipo, después de decirle buenos días a su padre, se dirigió al almacén por una cesta de pescados. Cuando entró, inmediatamente tomó la primer cesta llena que encontró, pero cuando la movió, dejó al descubierto la cesta de atrás. Arriba de esta se encontraba una caja pequeña. Al verla, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pero su curiosidad pudo con él y se acercó. En la parte de arriba de la caja venía un nombre… su nombre. Hipo sentía que no debía abrirla, pero pensó que probablemente sería una broma de los gemelos o de incluso su primo Patán, pero él sentí que este no era el caso. Con cautela el ojiverde tomó la caja y con manos temblorosas la abrió. Cómo deseo no haberlo hecho.

Dentro había un par de ojos de Terrible Terror. Al verlos soltó un grito ahogado; miedo, confusión e ira se acumulaban en su pecho. ¿Quién en Berk pudo haber hecho esto? Los ojos rodaron ligeramente a un lado, revelando un pedazo de papel.

Hipo lo tomó, esperando que ese papel le dijera quién cometió tal acto. Y tenía razón. Colocando la nota justo donde estaba, Hipo cerró la caja y se dirigió a su casa.

Al entrar, Chimuelo lo miró confundido, su hermano no llevaba consigo su comida. Fue a su encuentro y golpeó con su cabeza un costado de su jinete, quien le dijo:

-Ven Chimuelo.

Estoico observó cómo su hijo subía rápido los escalones y dijo:

-Hipo, ¿no vas a desayunar?

-Ya no tengo hambre papá, que tengas buen día.

-De acuerdo, buen día para ti también.

"Dudo que mi día sea bueno" pensó.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, Chimuelo veía a su jinete detenidamente hasta que se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, fue entonces que Hipo tomó cosas de su mesa y empezó a lanzarlas por la habitación con furia, el dragón azabache miró a su hermano con preocupación. Hipo nunca perdía la calma y ahora su cuarto parecía producto de la diversión de los gemelos, todo terminó destruido. Cuando el joven vikingo se calmó un poco, se sentó en la cama y tomó la caja que había dejado en el suelo, para luego pedirle a su amigo que se acercara.

-Amigo, debo mostrarte algo, pero no podemos decirle a nadie.

Después, abrió la caja revelando el horrible contenido. Chimuelo sólo de velos rugió parado en sus patas traseras.

-Chimuelo! Shhh, no hay que alertar a nadie, además eso no es todo.- dijo Hipo tomando la nota.- También está esto.

Chimuelo le prestó atención a su jinete que leyó la nota en voz alta. Esta decía:

_Mientras tú y tu Furia Nocturna estén en Berk, nadie estará a salvo. Muchos morirán. Por ti._

_Alvin el Traidor_

_Dagur el Desquiciado_

-Lo sé amigo.- dijo Hipo cuando Chimuelo empezó a gruñir.- Esos idiotas, al poner sus nombres, han firmado su sentencia.

En ese momento otra caja entró volando por la ventana, Hipo corrió para ver quien la había lanzado pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Con enojo, tomó la caja y la abrió, esta vez había una pata de gronckle bebé, la sangre seguía fresca, y justo como el anterior había otra nota, esta decía:

_Sabes quienes somos, pero no podrás encontrarnos. Prepárate, que este es solo el comienzo._

Así pasaron 5 meses, llegaron paquetes para él por manos de sus amigos (A pesar de que Hipo ya sabía quiénes eran los responsables, no querían que el joven capturara al mensajero y lo obligara a decir la ubicación de ambos hombres) quienes le decían que los paquetes aparecían en sus puertas. Todos llevaban exactamente lo mismo: extremidades de dragón con la sangre fresca y nuevas amenazas de Alvin y Dagur.

Hipo tuvo que mentirles a sus amigos y decirles que no era nada importante, pero ellos no eran tontos, siempre que le daban una caja su rostro alegre se volvía serio y frío; sus amigos, en especial una rubia de ojos azules, se preocupaban por él. Hasta Patán y los gemelos se preocupaban por él.

Astrid no se daba por vencida y siempre que se encontraba con Hipo le preguntaba sobre el contenido de las cajas, pero él solo sacudía la cabeza y le hacía prometer que ella nunca abriría una, después daba media vuelta y la dejaba sola.

Una tarde, después de la llegada de otro paquete, Hipo tomó la decisión de que, si quería proteger Berk, debía irse lejos. Hasta hace unos meses, Hipo estaba buscando alguna excusa para irse de Berk, puesto que aún le tenía rencor a su pueblo por como lo trataban antes de los dragones, ahora, con esto, tenía una oportunidad de irse.

Esperó solo unos días más, para no levantar sospechas; tomó varias de sus cosas y montó a Chimuelo. Hipo amaba Berk, por eso no podía permitir que le destruyeran, además estaba seguro de que nadie le extrañaría, después de todo, hasta hace un año nadie se percataba de su presencia. La hipocresía que su pueblo mostró después de la destrucción de la Muerte Roja sólo fue el último empujón que necesitó en su decisión.

Jamás volvería.

Ya no sería un Berkiano, Ya no sería la vergüenza de Estoico, ya no sería un vikingo y mucho menos sería el héroe de Berk. Dándole un último vistazo al lugar que fue su hogar, Hipo se fue, sin mirar atrás.

Nadie volvió a saber de él… hasta 3 años después.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado los últimos días, pero bueno hubo un compromiso con la familia.**

_**BuhoOscuro16**_**: Jajaja no sabes cómo me alegra que te haya gustado, y lamento decirte que Dagur será muy cruel (o no lo sé, me lo planteare muy seriamente), y si, si habrá romance, aunque espero no hacerlo tan cursi.**

_**Atzuko-san**_**: Emm, no se si tomármelo bien o mal, espero que bien.**

_**Usuario 865**_**: Pues espero que este capítulo te agrade.**

**Agradezco a los que han puesto en favoritos esta historia y a los followers. Ojala y les guste este capítulo. Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura…**

CAPITULO 2

Tres años después de que Hipo se fuera, ataques comenzaron a azotar Berk.

Cada vez eran más constantes y los atacantes no parecían tener intención de parar. En la aldea, el gran jefe Estoico el Vasto, peleaba junto a su mejor amigo, Bocón, contra Alvin y Dagur.

Por razones que Estoico ignora, los marginados y berserkers unieron sus fuerzas y atacaban Berk.

A pesar de que contaban con la ventaja de tener a los dragones, Berk ya no aguantaría más ataques. En cada batalla, tanto Alvin como Dagur gritaban: "¿Dónde está ese cobarde? ¿Dónde te escondes conquistador de dragones? ¿Acaso nos estas desafiando?". Por más que Estoico y los jinetes les digan que Hipo ya tiene años de haberse ido; ambos hombres no lo creían y atacaban con más fervor hasta su retirada.

La noticia de los ataques llegó a todas las islas, tanto cercanas como lejanas, pero una de ellas se interesó más en esto.

En tierras lejanas, más al norte de Berk, se encontraba la isla Eyvind, lugar de los mejores guerreros en el mundo.

El jefe de aquella isla, al enterarse de la situación en Berk, mandó llamar a su hijo y mejor amigo de este y les dijo:

-Les tengo una misión. Deberán ir a una isla del sur, llamada Berk.- el hijo del hombre, al oír el nombre de aquella isla, tensó su cuerpo.- Se ha escuchado que ha habido ataques por parte de los parias y berserkers, tal parece que crearon una alianza. Berk ha sido siempre una isla amiga, por ello les pido que vayan y me informen de la situación. Tomen 4 guerreros más. Partirán al anochecer. Es todo.

El hijo del jefe y su amigo asintieron con la cabeza y le dieron la espalda para irse, cuando salieron uno dijo:

-No quiero ir.

-No tienes opción, tu padre lo ordenó, debiste decirle.- le contestó el otro.

-Lo se Jules, pero quería dejar eso atrás, te lo dije a ti y a los chicos porque confío en ustedes. No sé qué hubiera dicho mi padre.

-Pues cuando estemos allá, tendrás que decirle, él no se quedará tanto tiempo aquí, lo sabes.- le dijo Jules a su mejor amigo y compañero de batalla tomando su hombro.- Ahora vamos por los otros, se acerca el anochecer.

Su compañero asintió y se quedó pensativo todo el camino al centro de entrenamiento.

Esa misma noche 5 dragones surcaron los cielos con destino a Berk.

En Berk, el cielo se tornaba anaranjado y se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

Una joven vikinga rubia de ojos azules, observaba desde un risco tal espectáculo con su dragona y fiel amiga Nadder.

"Han pasado 3 años y aún me pregunto porque te fuiste", pensaba mientras los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban Berk.

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid Hofferson se levantó muy temprano para dar un vuelo matutino con Tormenta, su Nadder Mortífero. Su rutina era exactamente la misma, los mismos giros, piruetas y caídas.

Para cuando regresó a su hogar, sus padres ya habían salido de casa, así que ella, sin perder tiempo, alimentó a su dragón y tomó un desayuno rápido.

Estaba por terminar cuando escucho cómo las personas corrían y gritaban. Astrid se levantó de la mesa y salió de su casa para ver porque tanto alboroto.

Afuera vio como una multitud se dirigía hacia el bosque. Ella observó como Patapez, Patán y los gemelos, Brutacio y Brutilda, también se unían al alboroto. La rubia corrió hacia ellos y pregunto qué estaba pasando.

-No lo sabemos, pero escuchamos que alguien venía del bosque.- respondió Patapez y siguieron caminando.

Cuando se detuvieron, vieron a 6 figuras con túnicas largas y negras caminando hacia el centro de la aldea. Nadie les veía el rostro ya que llevaban puesta la capucha de su túnica.

Todos comenzaron a seguirlos, curiosos por saber quiénes eran y que querían.

En el centro de la plaza se detuvieron frente a Estoico, quien ya se dirigía al bosque para ver que causaba escándalo en su pueblo.

Al ver a los invasores frente a él, Estoico pregunto:

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-No importa quienes somos, lo que queremos es hablar con el jefe.

La figura de en medio se acercó al que habló y le susurró:

-Él es el jefe, idiota.

-Ah… queremos hablar con usted.- dijo de nuevo el primero en hablar.- De preferencia en un lugar privado.

-¿De que querrían hablar ustedes conmigo?- cuestionó Estoico.

-Como dije, hablaremos en un lugar privado.

-Bien, pero primero quítense las capuchas.- replicó el jefe.- No hablaré con alguien al que no veo el rostro.

-Bien.- dijo una voz femenina.- yo primero.- dicho esto, tomó su capucha y reveló una cabellera larga pelirroja y unos ojos ámbar en un rostro delgado y fino.- Mi nombre es Valka.

Después, otra figura se colocó a un lado de Valka y retiró su capucha, dejando al descubierto un rostro masculino con cabello rubio y ojos miel.

-Yo soy Olvir.

-Ahora yo.- dijo otra voz femenina quitándose rápidamente su capucha.

-No, yo.- replicó otra voz haciendo la misma acción que la otra.

La primera era una rubia de ojo azul, muy parecida a Astrid y la segunda era pelinegra con ojos verde esmeralda.

-Soy Camicazi.- dijo la rubia.

-Y yo Heather.- dijo la pelinegra.

-Supongo que yo sigo.- dijo ahora la voz masculina que habló primero. Él era pelinegro con ojos grises.- Mi nombre es Jules.

Estoico esperaba que todos se retiraran sus capuchas, pero uno no hizo el mínimo movimiento.

-¿Y tú?- quiso saber el jefe.- ¿No te dejarás ver?

-Creo que ellos demostraron que no somos una amenaza, no es necesario que yo me deje ver.

Estoico, ya molesto, dio un paso al frente con la intención de intimidar, pero Bocón lo detuvo y le dijo:

-Tiene razón, si quisieran ya hubieran atacado.

-Gracias Bocón.- dijo el encapuchado y después maldijo en voz baja.

-Eh? Cómo sabes…- empezó a decir Bocón.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo.- interrumpió Jules.- ¿Podemos hablar o no?

-Bien, pero los mantendremos vigilados.- dijo Estoico.- Hablemos en el Gran Recinto.

EN EL GRAN RECINTO

Dentro estaban reunidos los desconocidos, Estoico, Bocón, Patón (el papá de Patán), los jinetes y los padres de los jinetes.

-Hemos venido de Eyvind para ofrecerles ayuda.- empezó a decir el encapuchado.- Nuestra isla y la suya siempre han tenido lazos fuertes; el jefe de nuestra aldea nos ha enviado para informarle la situación en Berk, para así sopesar la ayuda que les brindaremos.

-¿Cómo supieron de los ataques?- preguntó Patapez.

-No es un secreto que los estén atacando. Las noticias vuelan.- dijo el encapuchado.

Todos estaban sentados en una de las mesas, menos los vestidos con túnicas y Astrid, quien observaba atentamente a aquellos jóvenes, ya que uno de ellos tenía algo familiar.

-Entonces su isla está dispuesta a unirse a la nuestra en esta batalla.- resumió Estoico.

-Sí, venimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda. Como bien sabes, Estoico el Vasto, nuestra isla es la portadora de los mejores guerreros. Sería una tontería que nos rechazaras, pero es su decisión. Tomen nuestra proposición o déjenla.- dijo el encapuchado con arrogancia, haciendo un movimiento con los hombros muy familiar para Astrid.

En eso, un recuerdo llegó a la mente de la rubia: un joven castaño de ojos verdes hablando con ella en el bosque, haciendo exactamente el mismo movimiento.

-Un momento.- dijo ella, avanzando hacia el encapuchado examinándolo.- Tú… te conozco.

Guardo silencio unos segundos, aun acercándosele. Todos los presentes la miraron expectantes.

-¿Hipo?

… **¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, intermedio… Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia, no duden en preguntarme.**

**Prometo no demorarme en actualizar, gracias por leer este fic. Reviews! **

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola! Espero que no estén molestos conmigo por haber demorado, pero estoy a punto de regresar a clases y hay mucho que preparar, pero ya terminé y estoy lista para entrar. **

_**Usuario 865: **_**Pues espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.**

_**Ezio 2160: **_**No hay que agradecer los comentarios, al contrario yo te agradezco que leas el mío, espero te guste.**

_**BuhoOscuro 16:**_** jajajajaja, por favor no me mates, sé que sólo Bocón debería tener ese privilegio pero, bueno, me pareció que sería interesante ver la reacción de Estoico ante esto. Prometo hacer que Alvin pague aunque no estoy segura de que hacer con Dagur. En fin espero que te siga gustando mi historia.**

_**Isabelita 1: **_**No sabes cuánto me alegra que esta haya sido la historia elegida por ti, espero seguirla haciendo interesante, gracias por comentar.**

_**Paolabaez, Alboranista 05, Caramelo 4, Dulcesitodeleche y Angelito 12:**_** Muchas gracias por comentar, en serio me han hecho muy feliz sus reviews, espero no decepcionar a ninguno. **

**Agradezco a los followers y los que me agregaron a sus favoritos. **

**De acuerdo sin más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo…**

CAPITULO 3

-¿Hipo?- pregunta Astrid.- ¿Eres tú?

Todos miraron incrédulos a Astrid, pero ella, sin hacerles el mínimo caso, siguió caminando en dirección al encapuchado, quien se quedó completamente paralizado.

Jules, Camicazi, Heather, Olvir y Valka se colocaron en frente de él y se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Jules, chicos.- voltearon a verlo.- basta, ya lo saben.- dicho esto, se adelantó unos pasos y se retiró la capucha de la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron pasmados por ver a Hipo tan… cambiado.

Su cabello seguía igual de alborotado, pero sus ojos reflejaban seriedad y frialdad, ya no había rastro de la calidez ni curiosidad que tanto lo identificaba. O al menos no los dejaba ver. Su rostro había madurado y ahora se veía incluso peligroso.

El ojiverde comenzó a recorrer a todos con la mirada, mientras sus amigos de Eyvind seguían alerta por cualquier cosa.

-Hipo…- susurró Astrid de nuevo. Era la única que ya había reaccionado. Caminó lentamente hacia él, con sus ojos puestos en ella. Astrid no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía por volver a tener a los ojos verdes de Hipo puestos en ella.

Lo había extrañado, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo había extrañado.

Cuando la rubia terminó a pocos centímetros de él…

-AUCH!- gritó Hipo, pues Astrid lo había golpeado en el rostro. Detrás de Hipo se escuchó un quejido.

-Eso es por irte sin avisar.- le dijo Astrid, enfadada, para después golpearlo en el estómago, haciendo que Hipo se encogiera.- Eso por irte mucho tiempo y no regresar.- siguió diciendo.- y esto.- dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo más fuerte que de costumbre.- por todo lo demás.

-No recuerdo que así fuera antes.- dijo Hipo, jadeando un poco, pues el golpe que Astrid le había dado en el estómago le había sacado el aire.

Se escucharon unas risas detrás de Hipo. Heather, Camicazi, Valka y Olvir se estaban burlando de Jules, quien se sujetaba en estómago y el brazo con una mueca de dolor. Hipo, al verlo, no pudo aguantarse la risa y comenzó a reír junto a los demás guerreros (que es como se les decía a los de Eyvind), todos se asombraron por lo cómodo y feliz que Hipo se veía con ellos.

-Tú, ni te rías.- le replicó Jules a Hipo.

-Oh vamos Jules, no pudo haber dolido tanto.- dijo Valka.

-No entiendo cómo aguantaste estos golpes por un año Hipo.- dijo Jules negando la cabeza, ignorando por completo el comentario de Valka y volteando a ver a Astrid declaró.- Tú aléjate de él.

Astrid y los demás vikingos sólo los miraron confundidos.

-Tranquilo Jules, normalmente sólo me golpeaba en el brazo y menos fuerte.- dijo Hipo ya sin reír, pero con tono divertido.- Y Valka, cuando quieras te invito a probar los golpes de Astrid.

-No, no gracias.- dijo Olvir.- Valka, te recuerdo que siento casi lo mismo que tú.

-Sí, casi.- respondió con énfasis Valka.- recuerda que no somos como Hipo y Jules. Sólo sientes lo grave o mortal.

-¿Nos pueden explicar de que están hablando?- interrumpió Estoico.- ¿Cómo que ese muchacho sintió los golpes que Astrid le dio a Hipo?, pero aún más importante ¿Dónde, en el nombre de Odín, has estado estos 3 años Hipo?

-Creo que es obvia la última pregunta, Estoico.- dijo Jules.- Como Hipo dijo antes, venimos de Eyvind. Es donde ha estado los últimos años.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?- preguntó Astrid.

Hipo no supo si debía contestar o no, pero al ver el rostro de Jules y sus otros compañeros guerreros decidió responder.

-Alvin y Dagur. En cada ataque han preguntado por mi ¿cierto?- los berkianos asintieron.- Esa es la razón. Ellos dos me amenazaban, enviando cajas con notas y extremidades mutiladas de bebé dragón.

Todos analizaban lo que Hipo decía, hasta que Patapez recordó algo:

-¿Te refieres a las cajas que aparecían en nuestras puertas y te entregábamos, las que nos rogabas que no abriéramos?

-Sí, ustedes sólo eran usados para que yo no atrapara al mensajero y lo obligara a decirme donde estaban. Abandonaron la isla Paria y Berserker, debieron irse a una isla abandonada, aunque jamás los encontré.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-¿Tuve en mis manos mutilaciones de bebes dragón?

-Ay Hipo ¿Por qué no nos dejaste abrir una?

-Dime que conservaste una caja, quiero una extremidad.

-No se los dije porque no quería que se vieran envueltos en esto, a pesar de que ya lo estaban.- contestó Hipo al torrente de preguntas.- Si, tuviste mutilaciones en tus manos, me alegro no haberte dejado abrir una, y no, no conserve ni una.

-¿Y te fuiste por proteger Berk?- preguntó Estoico, quien estaba escuchando atentamente.

Hipo asintió, sin mirarlo.

-Serás un gran Jefe de Berk algún día, mira que dejar la isla por…-Estoico fue interrumpido por Olvir.

-Hipo ya no es heredero de Berk.

Eso dejo a todos mudos del asombro.

-Pero… ¿Cómo que ya no lo es? Él es el hijo del jefe, es…- comenzó Astrid.

-Hipo no sólo se fue por las amenazas de Alvin y Dagur.- dijo Valka.

-¿A no?

Los guerreros negaron con la cabeza menos Hipo, que se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a todos.

-Entonces, porque más…- de nuevo intento Astrid, pero Hipo volvió a interrumpirla.

-Suficiente!- gritó, todos callaron. Los vikingos lo miraban sorprendidos, nunca habían escuchado gritar a Hipo y los guerreros lo miraron arrepentidos, sabiendo que habían hablado de más.- Estamos perdiendo tiempo, ¿Cuál es la situación en Berk y cuánta ayuda requieren?

Bocón salió más rápido del asombro y contestó:

-Toda la posible.

Bocón no creía lo que estaba viendo, el pequeño niño al que crío durante la mayor parte de su vida, estaba parado ya de 18 años frente a todos ellos, mirándolos con rencor y frialdad.

-Bien.- dijo Hipo asintiendo.

Jules sentía cómo la furia de Hipo iba menguando y también sentía la suya propia ceder.

-Hipo.- dijo.- debemos enviarle el informe a…- guardó silencio unos momentos y agregó.- A tu padre.

Y así, Berk quedó pasmado por ver al que una vez llamaron su héroe y heredero, negar su derecho como tal y volverse el heredero de la isla guerrera más temida y fuerte de todo el archipiélago.

**Tarán… ¿qué les pareció? De verdad espero no decepcionar, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si tiene alguna duda de la historia, no duden en consultarme…**

**Intentaré subir el siguiente pronto.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡REVIEWS! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Antes de que me quieran matar por mi tardanza quisiera decir en mi defensa que comencé mi ciclo escolar, así que apenas hoy tuve tiempo para poder actualizar la historia.**

_**Isabelita 1: **_**Pues ya no tendrás que esperar más, disfrútalo.**

_**Paolabaez: **_**Pues intento subirlos cada 3 días, pero me temo que esta vez será uno por semana.**

_**Alboranista 05: **_**Jajaja, la verdad si pensé en ello, pero pues después de todos esos golpes, pensé que sería mejor otro más. Pero no desesperes que pronto estará el por todo lo demás de siempre.**

_**Caramelo 4: **_**No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que recomendarás mi historia, te lo agradezco mucho!**

_**Dulcesitodeleche: **_**Pues espero que siga gustándote mi historia.**

_**Bimori: **_**Jajaja tómalo con calma, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra que te tenga asombrada, eso quiere decir que escribo interesante y bien. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que algunas de tus dudas sean aclaradas.**

_**ezio2160, Esponja, Fangirl of HTYD yAngelito12: **_**Muchas gracias por comentar, no saben cuan entusiasmada estoy de ver sus reviews, espero no decepcionar a nadie, gracias por su optimismo.**

**Gracias a los Followers y a los que tienen mi historia en favoritos…**

**E aquí el capítulo 4… disfrútenlo.**

CAPÍTULO 4

Hipo se había retirado del Gran Recinto con Jules para enviarle un mensaje con un Terrible Terror a su padre. Los otros guerreros fueron por los dragones al claro donde Hipo, tiempo atrás, entabló amistad con Chimuelo.

Los jinetes estaban confundidos por la actitud de Hipo. Lo notaban un poco arrogante e indiferente, y a pesar de que seguía siendo sarcástico, cambió más de lo que jamás creerían. Físicamente, Hipo se convirtió en un oven alto y un poco musculoso, sin exagerar, pero seguía siendo delgado. Lo que más impactó a los jóvenes vikingos, fue la noticia de que Hipo se convertiría en el jefe de otra isla, y no cualquiera, sino de la más fuerte y temida de todas.

Patán alardeaba de que era imposible que Hipo se haya convertid en un guerrero, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de volver a ver a su primo, Patapez estaba muy entusiasmado por haber podido conocer a algunos de los mejores guerreros de todo el archipiélago, Tilda y Tacio peleaban por cualquier cosa que los demás ignoraban y Astrid estaba pensando en lo que había pasado en el Gran Recinto.

Cuando ella había golpeado a Hipo, el chico que estaba detrás de él, Jules, había hecho muecas de dolor y se frotaba en los lugares dañados. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico de ojos grises haya sentido el dolor del ojiverde? Preguntaría después.

Horas más tarde, los guerreros se encontraban volando a los alrededores de la isla. Los jinetes de Berk notaban como aquellos jóvenes se divertían y reían, observaban como caían en picada y brincaban de sus dragones para después ser atrapados por ellos.

Cuando los guerreros descendieron y aterrizaron en la plaza, los jinetes pudieron ver que dragón montaba cada uno: las chicas, Heather y Camicazi, compartían un Cremallerus color azul claro con verde, Valka montaba un Pesadilla Monstruosa color verde claro con toques rojos, Olvir tenía una Metamórfala (ala cambiante) y Jules un Nadder morado y azul.

Fue entonces que Astrid y los demás se dieron cuenta que Hipo no estaba entre ellos.

-¿Dónde está Hipo?- preguntó Patapez.

-En el bosque.- contestó Jules.- No quería estar más de lo necesario aquí.

-Además, mañana llega su padre, está un poco tenso.- agregó Valka.

-Su padre ¿eh?- dijo Astrid.- ¿Cómo llegó Hipo a su isla?

Ellos cambiaron mirada y Camicazi habló:

-Heather, Jules y yo íbamos a entrar al bosque cuando los dragones nos atacaron. La alarma de la aldea comenzó a sonar y todo el pueblo se unió para combatir; era un gran número de dragones y nos atacaban con mucho entusiasmo, si se puede decir así, estuvieron a nada de destruir la aldea, cuando una bola de fuego morada impactó en el suelo. Un dragón negro con ojos verdes estaba ahuyentando a los dragones salvajes y a los aldeanos nos protegía. Cuando el último dragón huyó, el dragón negro aterrizó frente a nuestro jefe y fue cuando que nos percatamos que una persona lo montaba. Era Hipo.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Heather habló:

-Nuestro jefe le agradeció su ayuda y preguntó quién era y de donde venía. Hipo dijo su nombre pero se negó a decir de donde era, solo dijo que estaba buscando un lugar para vivir, nuestro jefe es muy noble y gentil, así que inmediatamente adoptó a Hipo como un hijo suyo. Hipo ganó un padre una madre y una hermana ese día. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, ya que nadie confiaba en Chimuelo, pero después de un tiempo, Hipo nos enseñó a confiar en todos los dragones. Meses después de su llegada todos en la aldea ya tenían dragones. Hipo entabló amistad muy rápido con nosotros, pero más con Jules ya que él fue el primero en confiar plenamente en Hipo y Chimuelo. Hipo nos ayudó a conseguir a nuestros dragones. Nosotros.- dijo señalando a Camicazi, Jules, Valka y a ella misma.- encontramos los nuestros muy pronto. Camicazi y yo queríamos el mismo, así que Hipo dijo que podríamos compartir, Valka y Jules encontraron al suyo en el bosque.

-¿Y qué hay de él?- preguntó Patán señalando a Olvir.

-Yo no sabía que dragón elegir.- contestó Olvir.- Hipo me enseñó a todos los dragones que habían, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención. Hasta que llegó ella.- señaló a la Metamórfala, que veía a su jinete con cariño.- Hipo se ganó su confianza y me ayudó a entrenarla.- se encogió de hombros.

-Hipo entrenó a todos los dragones, hasta la Muerte Susurrante de su padre.- contó Valka.- Aunque se ganó algunas heridas por eso.

-¿Muerte Susurrante?- preguntó Patapez.- ¿Hipo entrenó a un Muerte Susurrante?

-Sí, fue increíble.- elogió Heather.

Continuaron hablando sobre los dragones que había en Eyvind hasta que Jules soltó un gritito de dolor y puso una mano en su estómago.

-Debemos irnos.- dijo con la voz preñada de ansiedad.- Hipo no está bien.

Los guerreros comprendieron la situación al instante y montaron de inmediato a sus dragones.

-Oye! ¿A qué te refieres con que Hipo no está bien?- gritó Astrid.

-Está herido.- fue todo lo que dijo Jules antes de alzar el vuelo y dirigirse al bosque.

Astrid se quedó inmóvil en su lugar hasta que vio a los dragones bajar hasta perderse entre los árboles. Ella les ordenó a los otros vikingos que montaran a sus dragones y se dispusieron a seguir a los guerreros.

Estuvieron sobrevolando la zona un buen rato, hasta que una explosión atrajo su atención. Al acercarse pudieron ver a los guerreros combatiendo contra varios parias y berserkers.

-Miren ahí están.- dijo Tilda.

-Dah, gracias tonta, si no nos dices ni nos enteramos.- se burló su hermano que recibió un puñetazo en la cara en respuesta de su gemela.

Centraron su atención a la batalla que tenía lugar por debajo de ello y pudieron observar que todos los dragones estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Olvir y Valka se movían de un lado a otro lanzando dagas pequeñas a las piernas y brazos de los enemigos, Heather y Camicazi usaban hachas con las cuales herían y desarmaban a varios de ellos y a unos metros de ellas, se encontraban Hipo y Jules blandiendo espadas para mantener alejados a los invasores que los rodeaban.

Viendo que los tenían en desventaja, los jinetes descendieron con sus dragones y ordenaron que lanzaran fuego para ahuyentar a los atacantes.

Tanto los parias como berserkers sabían que con aquellos dragones no tendrían alguna oportunidad, así que dieron retirada y se marcharon de la isla.

Los vikingos tocaron tierra, bajaron de sus dragones y se acercaron a los guerreros que se habían reunido con Hipo y Jules. Éste último estaba sujetando a Hipo, que se había mareado por la cantidad de sangre que salía por la herida de su pecho y estómago.

-Hipo, ¿qué ocurrió?- dijo Valka.

-Le lanzaron algo parecido a un dardo a Chimuelo que lo dejó inconsciente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me golpearon en la nuca.- dijo jadeante.

Jules comenzó a darles órdenes a sus compañeros para poder curar a Hipo. Valka fue por agua y las chicas revisaron a los dragones, llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban sedados y despertarían pronto; Olvir sacaba ungüentos y ventas; y Jules ayudaba a Hipo a sentarse debajo de un árbol.

Los jinetes no sabían que hacer y se comenzaron a sentir incómodos, así que se quedaron parados junto a sus dragones mientras los otros atendían a Hipo.

-No sentí el golpe en la nuca.- dijo Jules una vez que Hipo estuvo vendado y descansando. Sus compañeros se sentaron alrededor.

-Bloqué el lazo, después de que intentaran noquearme, saqué mi espada, pero estaba aturdido, así que no vi al paria blandiendo un hacha frente a mí, entonces terminé con esto.- explicó, señalando la venda.- ustedes llegaron poco después.

-No debiste bloquearlo.- le reprochó Jules.

Hipo sólo rió por la cara de su amigo.

-Eh… disculpen.- dijo Patapez tímidamente, los guerreros lo miraron.- ¿Qué es el lazo?

-Es algo complicado.- le respondió Hipo.

-Tenemos tiempo.- replicó Astrid mientras se sentaba en el pasto frente a los guerreros.

Hipo suspiró.

-Bueno, la costumbre empezó hace muchos años. Los guerreros de Eyvind acostumbraban combatir solos. Dado que nuestra isla se encuentra cerca del continente, pero lejos de nuestros aliados, somos muy propensos a recibir invasiones. Hubo tiempos en los que creíamos que al ser guerreros "solitarios" seríamos más fuertes, pero perdíamos a muchos. No fue hasta que una mujer joven llegó a Eyvind que nuestros antepasados se dieron cuenta que la verdadera fuerza estaba en la confianza de saber que te cuidan las espaldas en el combate. La mujer joven resultó ser una hechicera, ella creó el lazo entre dos guerreros, los primeros en convertirse hermanos de batalla.

Hipo hizo una mueca de dolor y Jules continuó:

-El pueblo quedó impresionado ante este cambio, hasta que se volvió tradición que al cumplir los 17 años, los jóvenes serían libres de elegir a su hermano y desde que llegó Hipo y comenzamos a convivir con los dragones, los términos de la tradición cambiaron. Antes era que ambos guerreros se eligieran mutuamente, pero ahora también los dragones deben de estar de acuerdo con los jinetes y querer como hermano al otro dragón, sino el lazo no se podrá emplear.

-¿Qué fue de la hechicera?- preguntó Patapez.

-Se casó con el padre de nuestro jefe actual. Era la abuela de Hipo.

-¿Era? ¿Murió?- cuestionó Astrid.

-Sí, aunque los poderes de la hechicera los heredó su hija, la madre de Hipo que se casó con nuestro jefe. Ahora el poder lo tiene la hermana mayor de Hipo, sólo las mujeres hereda el don. Ella nos unió como hermanos de batalla.

-Entonces, Hipo es tu hermano de batalla, Camicazi y Heather y Olvir con Valka.- dijo la rubia.

-Exacto, el lazo nos permite sentir emociones y heridas físicas graves o mortales, pero Hipo y yo alcanzamos un nuevo nivel, así que podemos bloquear al otro y sentir hasta el mínimo golpe. Por eso sentí el dolor de Hipo cuando lo golpeaste.

-Ah, lo siento por eso.

-No te preocupes. Con el lazo también vienen diferentes habilidades. Yo puedo ver y escuchar a largas distancias, Hipo puede hablar con los dragones, Valka y Olvir tienen la velocidad de un dragón y Heather y Camicazi son sigilosas y muy fuertes.

-Genial.- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

-¿Y qué pasa si uno de los dos muere?- pregunto Patán.

- El otro siente un vacío, como si algo le faltara, pero seguirá viviendo, sólo que ya no se podrá volver a elegir a otro hermano.

Todos guardaron silencio. Los dragones de los guerreros ya habían despertado y se acercaron a sus jinetes; Chimuelo estaba con ellos, sólo que había crecido bastante. Él caminó hacia su jinete y lo miró con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.- le dijo Hipo.

En el tiempo que estaban hablando sobre el lazo, había oscurecido en Berk, así que los jinetes montaron y partieron de regreso a la aldea. Los guerreros se dirigieron a la cala donde Hipo conoció a Chimuelo.

Cuando se recostaron, Hipo sintió nervios y entusiasmo por lo que pasaría el siguiente día.

Solo esperaba tener la fuerza para afrontarlo.

**Tarán, que les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así como yo disfruté el escribirlo.**

**Le pido que dejen reviews!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola, a todos. No tengo excusa más que la escuela! En serio mis más sinceras disculpas. Sólo para dejar claro que no abandonare esta historia!**

_**BuhoOscuro16:**_** Jajaja no te preocupes por no haber comentado, es realmente bueno ver que sigues leyéndome, pues me conocen más como Yaz, pero para la historia preferí poner mi nombre especial. Gracias por seguirme leyendo.**

_**Bimori: **_**Que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad eso del lazo me costó un poco explicarlo, es bueno saber que no fue una desilusión. Ojala se convierta en una favorita.**

_**Luz verónica, esponja, isabelita1, Paolabaez, Alboranista05, Caramelo 4, Dulcesitodeleche, Fangirl of HTYD, Angelito 12: **_**Les agradezco demasiado su apoyo en la historia y sus reviews, les pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero la escuela me tiene a tiempo completo y con las tareas se me hace difícil que las ideas fluyan, pero al fin lo logré.**

**(En negritas): diálogos de los dragones**

**Sin más, el capítulo 4, disfrútenlo.**

CAPITULO 4

A la mañana siguiente los jinetes se levantaron temprano para una sesión de entrenamiento.

En la Academia, Astrid le ordenaba a Tormenta que lanzara púas al centro de unos escudos, Patapez actualizaba el libro de los dragones con las reacciones y datos nuevos de los dragones y Brutacio y Brutilda hacían que Barf y Belch le lanzaran fuego a Diente Púa, incitándolo a prenderle fuego a su cuerpo y quemar el trasero de Patán.

En cuanto Patán se sentó dentro de una tina llena de agua para apagar las llamas de su cuerpo, los jinetes detuvieron sus actividades al escuchar un rugido terriblemente familiar.

-Eso suena como…- dijo temeroso Patapez, pero Astrid ya corría a la salida de la Academia siendo seguida por los demás con sus dragones.

A la distancia se podía visualizar un dragón gris-azuláceo con púas cubriéndole su cuerpo entero. Los jinetes, al reconocer el tipo de dragón que era, no tardaron en montar a sus dragones e ir a proteger al pueblo.

En la plaza las personas se detenían a observar como el Susurro Mortal se acercaba a Berk. Estoico, al creer que el dragón atacaría, ordenó a los jinetes interceptarlo para después mandarlo lejos de Berk.

Llevaban varios años sin ver un Susurro Mortal, pero a pesar de la paz entre vikingos y dragones, aún habían dragones salvajes merodeando los alrededores y, al desaparecer Hipo, no pudieron entrenar a la mayoría de los dragones, así que optaron por ahuyentarlos y asegurarse de que los dragones estuvieran en su respectiva isla.

Al alzar vuelo, los jóvenes vikingos pudieron observar mejor a la silueta y observaron que aquel susurro no iba solo, habían dos personas montándolo. Astrid descendió y le informó al jefe lo visto.

Antes de que Estoico pensara en alguna estrategia, los guerreros llegaron con sus dragones.

-Esperen, no ataquen.- dijo Hipo.- Jules, quienes vienen?

-Es tu padre, como ya sabes.- le respondió.

-Sí, ya sé que es él, pero Chimuelo me dijo que no venía solo, ¿Quién viene con él?

-Emm.- Jules fijó su mirada en el dragón que se aproximaba.- Creo que es tu…- se interrumpió abruptamente y se sonrojó.

-Por favor dime que no es ella.- murmuró Hipo.

**-Oh, sí es ella.- Escuchó Hipo en su cabeza la voz de todos los dragones de los guerreros a la vez.**

-¿Quién ella?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Mi hermana?- preguntó entre dientes Hipo.

**-Sí, tú hermana, ya sabes, cabello negro, ojos violetas, mayor que tú por dos meses, la enamorada de mi jinete ¿te suena?- le dijo Bree, la Nadder de Jules, sarcásticamente.**

**-**Cállate, Bree.

Todos los guerreros comenzaron a reír, menos Hipo y Jules.

-Eh, ¿Cuál es la gracia?- cuestionó Patán.- ¿Y quién es Bree?

-Ay la que se va a armar aquí en cuanto lleguen.- dijo Camicazi.

-Ya sabíamos que los tortolitos no podían estar mucho tiempo separados.- agregó Heather, muerta de risa.

-Nos podrían explicar que pasa?- demandó Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no, no, esperen- dijo Brutacio.- Quiero adivinar, haber, piensa, piensa, piensa, ah se me olvidó que estaba pensando.

-Eh, claro.- dijo Valka mirando a Brutacio.- Lo que pasa es que el mejor amigo y compañero de Hipo, Jules, tiene un romance con la hermana mayor de nuestro próximo jefe.- Estoico hizo una mueca al escuchar esas palabras.- Y Bree es la dragona de Jules. Recuerden que Hipo tiene la habilidad de hablar con los dragones.

-Sigo sin encontrarle la gracia.- comentó Tilda.

-Es gracioso, porque Hipo se enfurece. Protege mucho a sus hermanas, más a la pequeña, pero desde que se enteró de la relación de esos dos, vigila muy de cerca a Jules.- explicó con calma Olvir.

-Pero, no es mayor que ustedes?- preguntó Patapez.

-Jajajajaja, no mucho, es tres meses mayor que Hipo y dos menor que Jules, cumplió los 20 hace un mes.- respondió Valka.

Un rugido hizo que tanto los jinetes como los guerreros guardaran silencio.

Habían estado tan entretenidos burlándose de Hipo y Jules que nadie se percató del Muerte Susurrante detrás de ellos.

-Guerreros, formación.- ordenó Hipo.

Los 6 amigos formaron una fila justo en frente de los recién llegados y los dragones se colocaron detrás de sus jinetes.

Un hombre robusto y alto descendió del dragón. Su cabello era castaño y tenía una barba tupida y un poco larga, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, vestía una armadura de metal y en su cinturón se podía apreciar una espada de empuñadura negra e increíble filo.

Detrás del hombre, apareció una joven esbelta y alta, de cabello negro azabache y unos impresionantes ojos violetas, al igual que el hombre portaba una armadura sobre un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, en su espalda cargaba con un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco atravesado en su tronco.

-Hipo!- gritó la joven con entusiasmo y después corrió hacia él.

Hipo se separó de sus amigos y recibió a su hermana, un poco más baja que él, con los brazos abiertos. La joven brincó y lo abrazó, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-Te extrañe, hermanito.- le susurró al oído.

-Y yo a ti, hermanita.- le susurró de vuelta.- pero yo no fui el único.

La chica se separó de él y le dio un golpe en el pecho antes de correr hacia Jules y abrazarlo. Los demás guerreros rieron al ver la escena, pero Hipo sólo rodó sus ojos. Jamás lo admitiría, pero le alegraba verlos a los dos juntos.

-No hay abrazo para tu padre?- se escuchó la voz del hombre detrás de Hipo.

-Claro que si papá.- dijo Hipo y fue a abrazarlo.

**-Hipo.- dijo una voz en la cabeza del muchacho.**

-Hola Inferno.- dijo el joven al Muerte Susurrante, separándose de su padre.- Todo bien?

**-Todo bien.- contestó el dragón mirándolo fijamente.- Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que ya era hora de contarle a Érico tu historia.**

Hipo sabía a lo que se refería aquel dragón. La historia que sólo sus amigos, su madre y su hermana sabían. De dónde venía Hipo.

-Pronto

-Cómo estuvo su viaje hijo?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sin complicaciones.- contestó Hipo.

-Excelente.- asintió y comenzó a recorrer los alrededores con la mirada, hasta que vio a Estoico.- Estoico el Vasto, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Érico el Elocuente.- dijo el jefe de Berk, acercándose para estrechar la mano de recién llegado.- Un placer volverte a ver.

-Permítame presentar a mi hija y hechicera de nuestra isla, Valandi, no sé si la recuerdes, la conociste cuando era muy pequeña.- comentó el jefe de Eyvind.

Valandi, al escuchar su nombre, se presentó a un lado de su padre.

-Cómo olvidar a tu hija, ahora una verdadera mujer.- dijo Estoico, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hay mucho que discutir Estoico.- continuó diciendo Érico.- Según el informe que envió mi hijo, los berkianos aceptaron nuestra ayuda.

-No quisiera hablar de esto frente a toda mi gente, ¿Por qué no vamos al Gran Recinto?- dijo Estoico

-Por supuesto.- accedió.

-Hipo, acompáñanos.- Pidió Estoico.

Hipo lo miró confundido.

-Para qué quieres a mi hijo?- dijo el otro jefe.

-También es mi hijo, Érico.- contestó.- Tiene derecho a estar en estas reuniones.

-¿Tu hijo?- preguntó Érico, mirando a Hipo.

-Oh Dioses.- murmuró el joven.- Papá es hora de que sepas toda la historia.

**Y lo terminé jejeje, díganme que les gustó porfavor, no saquen hachas ni espadas, me comprometo a darme mi tiempo para escribir**.

**Acepto sugerencias para la historia… ¿Qué quisieran que pasara?**

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola, por fin me di mi tiempo para escribir, lamento la tardanza, pero estuve en exámenes y no había tiempo, pero ahora lo hay. Además de que esta ha sido una mala semana, así que llego a mí el capítulo.**

_**Esponja: **_**La verdad, aun no pongo la reacción de Estoico, aún sigue asimilando que Hipo regreso diferente. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

_**Lightscales15: **_**Gracias por tu honestidad y ayuda, que tipo de detalles quisieras que aclare? Me ayudarías mucho.**

**Gracias a los que me tienen en follow y favorite, sin más aquí el capítulo 6. Disfrútenlo.**

CAPITULO 6.

Silencio.

En cuanto Hipo termino de contar su "magnifica y terrible historia" como le decía su hermana, la sala cayó en un frío y perturbador silencio.

Ambos jefes de aldea se encontraban sentados en sillas alrededor del fuego central en el Gran Recinto, e Hipo, junto a los jóvenes vikingos y guerreros, estaban esparcidos por el lugar.

En la mente de los jinetes de dragón pasaban épocas en las cuales maltrataban a Hipo, un sentimiento de culpa florecía en sus pechos. Pero después recordaron como lo vieron luchar contra la Muerte Roja. A pesar del rechazo que sufrió por 15 años, él no dudó en enfrentarse a semejante dragón para protegerlos. Le debían eso y más.

Los guerreros, a pesar de ya conocer la historia, no podían evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las caras de los vikingos. Reflejaban tanta tristeza y culpa que se alegraron un poco de verlo, pero después pudieron ver las mismas emociones en el rostro de Hipo, pero en este también había dolor. Se confundieron, ¿Por qué había culpa?

Para Estoico, todo lo que escuchó de su único hijo era como una puñalada al corazón. Cómo su pueblo pudo haber sido tan ciego? Como él pudo ser tan ciego? La hipocresía con la que actuaron… Su hijo nunca mereció esto, el merecía algo mejor, y lo encontró lejos de Berk. Estoico sentía en lo más profundo de su alma un dolor sordo, el dolor de la pérdida, porque eso es lo que sucedió, perdió a su hijo, y todo por sus acciones. Cada vez que Hipo le decía papa a Érico, era una bofetada en su rostro.

En la cabeza de Érico, pasaba un pensamiento tras otro. Su brillante hijo adoptivo, hijo de Estoico el Vasto? No era posible. Que aldea rechaza a un joven con tan enorme talento? Había escuchado los rumores de "la pequeña vergüenza de Estoico" pero jamás habría imaginado que ese era Hipo. El muchacho al llegar a Eyvind se rehusó a decirle su procedencia, Berk jamás había aparecido en las sospechas del jefe. Ahora lo tenía frente a él, diciéndole que era hijo del jefe de otra aldea.

Valandi, al ver el rostro de Estoico, no pudo más con su ira y dijo:

-Cómo pudo atreverse a tratar de esa manera a Hipo? Rechazarlo, humillarlo, ignorarlo y todo porque no cumplía sus expectativas de vikingo? Y ustedes.- dijo, mirando a los Berkianos dentro de la sala, pero en especial a los jinetes.- Se atreven a llamarse a sí mismos sus amigos después de todo lo que le hicieron pasar?

-Valandi, cálmate.- rogó Hipo.

Ella al escuchar tal petición guardo silencio abruptamente y miró a Hipo sorprendida.

-Yo perdoné todo lo que me hicieron, es cierto que aun guardaba rencor, pero ahora ya lo he superado, no quería regresar por miedo a sentir ese rencor, pero ahora estoy aquí y no puedo decir que no me alegro de volver a ver mi antiguo hogar.

Todos quedaron pasmados con las palabras de Hipo, los berkianos sin poder creer que los haya defendido y los guerreros no podían dar crédito a lo que oían, a pesar de todo, Hipo los extrañaba.

Érico entendía a su hijo, él había crecido en ese lugar, era lógico que lo extrañara, no podía culparlo.

-Valandi, tu hermano tiene razón, fue decisión de él y sólo de él, pero ahora pertenece a Eyvind, eso no cambiará.

Aquella declaración sobresaltó a Estoico.

-Él pertenece a Berk, es mi heredero.

-Era, Estoico, Hipo ha entrenado, vivido y madurado con nosotros.

-Hablando de entrenamiento.- cortó la discusión Camicazi.- Nosotros no hemos entrenado desde hace días.

-CAMICAZI!- gritaron todos los guerreros.

-Qué?- pregunto ella.

-Tienes razón Cami.- dijo Érico.- Necesitan entrenar. Hay algún lugar que podamos usar?- le pregunto al jefe de Berk.

Estoico quería seguir con la discusión de unos momentos antes, pero Bocón lo detuvo con un ademán de la mano.

-Claro, pueden usar la Academia.- respondió con voz tensa Estoico.

-Excelente, guerreros, vamos.

Los susodichos salieron del Gran Recinto, seguidos por unos curiosos vikingos.

**-¿Cómo fue todo?- pregunto Chimuelo a su jinete.**

-La próxima vez, entras conmigo.- respondió Hipo agobiado.

-**No corrió sangre? Rayos.- dijeron Lucem y Nebula, la Cremallerus de Heather y Camicazi.**

-Ustedes son como Barf y Belch.- dijo Hipo con sarcasmo.

-**OYE!- dijeron ambos dragones.**

Hipo y Chimuelo rieron.

En la Academia, los seis guerreros entraron y esperaron las instrucciones de su jefe:

-Ya sabe las reglas: Cada uno combatirá con su hermano de batalla, solo un arma por persona, sus dragones no podrán intervenir una vez comenzado el entrenamiento y los que ya no puedan continuar debido a heridas, levantará su arma, saldrá y su compañero seguirá sólo. El combate no se detendrá hasta que quede un par de hermanos o solo uno en pie.

-Un momento, a qué te refieres con no continuar debido a heridas?- preguntó, un alarmado Estoico.

-Entrenamos con armas reales, eso los mantiene alertas, y siempre hay heridos, eso da fortaleza y sentido de jamás rendirse sin importar que.

-Qué? Está loco, que pasa si matan a alguien?.- replicó Astrid.

-Ninguna herida letal es permitida, por eso se llama entrenamiento niña.- respondió Valandi, quien no participaría en el combate.

-No me digas niña.- dijo entre dientes Astrid.

-Hipo, no lo hagas, es una locura. Es así como has entrenado por 3 años?- Cuestionó Estoico.

Hipo apartó la mirada de su padre.

-Puede que sea tu hijo, pero él pertenece más a Eyvind de lo que perteneció a Berk y ahora también es mi hijo y parte de mi familia. Él peleará porque quiere hacerlo.- declaró Érico.

-Pelearé.- dijo Hipo alto y claro.

Ambos jefes observaron a su Hipo, uno con orgullo en su rostro y el otro con temor y preocupación.

-Tomen sus armas y prepárense, ustedes vikingos, será mejor que salgan y se queden junto a los dragones.- ordenó Valandi.

Hipo y Jules tomaron una espada cada uno, Valka tomó un arco y Olvir pocas dagas (en ellas no se emplea la regla de una sola arma); por último Heather y Camicazi tomaron un hacha. Luego se dirigieron al centro de la Arena en posición de combate, lado a lado de su compañero.

-Listos… AHORA!  
El primer movimiento lo hizo Valka, tomando una flecha de su carcaj colgado a su espalda y disparando en dirección a Jules, quien la esquivó moviéndose a un lado. Olvir lanzó dos dagas hacia Heather y Camicazi se interpuso, desviando una con su hacha, pero la otra se clavó en su brazo izquierdo, provocando que dejara salir un gruñido de dolor.

Hipo esquivaba las flechas que Valka no para de lanzar, dando una marometa hacia ella, lanzo un tajo alcanzándola en el abdomen. Valka levantó su arco, dando a entender que no continuaría.

-Valka, estás fuera.- dijo Valandi.

En el rostro de Hipo se formó una leve sonrisa, pero esa distracción provocó que recibiera una daga en la pantorrilla de su pierna buena.

-Agghh.- gritó, e inmediatamente Jules cayó en una rodilla y dirigió su mirada a Hipo.

-Puedes dejar de distraerte? Eso duele!- reclamó, antes de correr hacia Heather y desarmarla. La pelinegra se deslizó entre las piernas de Jules y le pego una patada en la espalda baja. Hipo no perdió la oportunidad que se le presentaba y, cargando con el dolor, corrió hacia Heather y la golpeó en la nuca con la empuñadura de su espada dejándola inconsciente.

-Heather, fuera.- dijo Érico.

Los berkianos se quedaron impresionados por las habilidades y fuerza del joven castaño. Hipo se había convertido en el mejor espadachín de Eyvind junto a Jules, su antiguo pueblo no podía creer la gran destreza de Hipo.

-Hipo!- gritó una muy enojada rubia, que lucía una mueca de dolor.

_Ese golpe si lo sintió. _Pensó Hipo.

Camicazi se encaminaba en su dirección hecha una furia. Olvir se interpuso en su camino daga en mano, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que la chica, cargó contra él, blandiendo su hacha rápidamente y lo dejó sangrante de un brazo y espalda en el suelo.

-Olvir, fuera.

-Toda tuya Hipo.- dijo Olvir, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Hipo! Basta! No tienes que seguir.- suplicó Astrid, ella se encontraba algo alarmada, puesto que debajo de la pierna de Hipo había un pequeño charco de sangre, eso sin contar las múltiples heridas en su rostro.

Hipo hizo como si no la escuchara y se reunió con Jules.

-Y nuevamente, sólo somos nosotros y ella.- comentó su compañero.

-No que ánimos nos das.- respondió con Hipo con sarcasmo.

-Recuerdas la última vez?- dijo temeroso.

-Cómo olvidarlo? Aún tengo la cicatriz en la espalda.

-Oigan par de princesas! Ya terminaron de hablar?- se burló Cami.

-Que no te lastime.- dijo Jules.

-Eso será imposible.- le respondió, al momento que detenía un ataque directo a su cara.

Camicazi, que se encontraba justo detrás de Hipo, volvió a atacar, e Hipo una y otra vez detenía los ataques.

Jules intentó sorprender a la rubia, pero ella tenía buenos reflejos, por lo cual, dio una patada giratoria y lo tumbó al suelo, después levantó su hacha y se la hubiera enterrado de no ser por Hipo, que tomó el hacha del mango y la lanzo fuera del alcance de su amiga.

Esto no hizo más que enfurecer a Camicazi. Con un grito, pateó a Hipo, pero él con un movimiento de muñeca, le hizo un corte en la mejilla y otro en las espinillas, provocando la rendición de la otra.

-Camicazi, lo siento, pero estás fuera.- declaró la hermana de Hipo.- Hipo, Jules, vuelven a ser los ganadores de este entrenamiento.

Hipo y Jules, en respuesta, se dejaron caer de espaldas en la Arena.

-Vayan a limpiar y curar sus heridas. Mañana llega tu padre Jules y también tu madre y hermana Hipo.

Ambos gimieron en acuerdo. Heather despertó en ese momento.

-Voy a matarte Hipo.- dijo sobándose la nuca.

-Jajaja, que alguien baje a ayudarlos.- dijo Valandi.

-Lo sentimos, estamos heridos.- dijeron los demás guerreros.

-Está bien, ven ayúdame hija.- dijo Érico con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ambos bajaron de donde se encontraban y ayudaron a los chicos a levantarse.

-Necesitan un lugar donde curarlos.- dijo Tilda, que apenas salía de su sorpresa.- Jefe, podemos llevarlos a las cabañas para los invitados?

-Eh? Ah, si claro, Astrid, Tila y Patapez, acompáñenlos.- dijo un poco triste, pero más que nada preocupado por ver a su hijo irse, herido y sin él para ayudarle.

-Están bien?- preguntó Patapez en el camino.

-Claro, solo necesitan reposo.- respondió Valandi.

Subieron por una colina y dieron varias vueltas antes de que llegaran a las cabañas, que eran muy parecidas a las casas en la aldea, la diferencia es que están eran más pequeñas.

-Bueno, llegamos.- dijo Astrid, mirando a Hipo de reojo con preocupación.- Si necesitan algo, sólo díganlo.

-Si gracias.- respondió el jefe de Eyvind.

Cuando los tres jóvenes desaparecieron, Valandi dijo.

-Bien, quién quiere tomar el brebaje para las heridas?

-NOOOOOO!

**Ufff me costó trabajo pero lo terminé! Que les pareció? Y que quisieran que pasara? Honestamente, me encantaría saber sus deseos para esta historia, escribo para los lectores no para mí.**

**Esto es todo por ahora. Prometo y en serio prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Hasta pronto.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ya sé, ya se, soy un asco prometiendo cosas, no me maten por favor! La escuela es mi peor enemiga, me dejaron ir a cuatro museos en una semana y ver tres películas para escribir reportes, estoy molidisima, pero ver sus reviews me levantó mucho el ánimo, y para rematar, mi computadora se descompuso así que estoy actualizando desde las computadoras de la biblioteca de mi escuela…**

_**BuhoOscuro16: **_**Prometí romance y eso tendrán, sólo que no soy la persona más romántica del planeta, así que necesito inspiración, prometo agregarlo en estos capítulos.**

_**HiNaThItHa.16241: **_**Me alegra que te guste, para responder a tu review, Astrid ya le tenía cariño a Hipo desde antes y créeme no quieres saber que contiene el brebaje.**

_**Guest: **_**Quisiera mantener el beneficio de la duda, espero no decepcionar a nadie con mi decisión. Solo puedo decirte que Hipo si tiene sentimientos por Astrid.**

_**Esponja: **_**Gracias a ti por tanto apoyo en mi historia, y gracias por las ideas, prometo que intentaré agregar algo así.**

_**the ULTIMATE MEXICAT: **_**Antes que nada bienvenido a la familia, lamento la tardanza, pero espero que haya valido la pena.**

_**Sam Archer: **_**También una mega bienvenida para ti, necesito un poco de espacio para contestar a tus tres MEGA reviews (no me malentiendas, eso me encantó) así que aquí mi respuesta: Para comenzar soy mujer adolescente, tengo 16 años jeje, me alagas con lo de mejores escritores, créeme que mi gran pasión es escribir, en cuanto a Astrid y sus sentimientos guardados, tenme paciencia, pronto el misterio se resolverá, Alvin y Dagur aparecerán mucho más en estos capítulos, así que mantente al pendiente, tus instintos son muy buenos ya que tenía pensado matar a alguien, aunque aún no me decido. En cuanto al asunto del lemon, pues, no lo sé, soy de lo peor escribiendo algo así, lo del brebaje, como conteste anteriormente, no lo quieres saber jejeje, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero JAMÁS dejare de escribir este fic, me encanta! En cuanto a tus ideas y sugerencias, las aprecio mucho y prometo tomarlas en cuenta! Gracias por tus reviews, y no dejes de leerme.**

_**SEBAS GG: **_**Gracias por haberte dado una vuelta por mi fic, en serio lo aprecio demasiado.**

_** .5012: **_**Lo siento, lo siento, lamento la tardanza, pero FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RETRASADO! Que gracioso, justamente el domingo leí tu review, y sabes? Gracias a ti salí de mi laguna mental jeje, me pasa muy frecuentemente, pero te agradezco mucho y bienvenida a la familia!**

**Gracias a todos, en serio, en estos momentos necesitaba de su apoyo, y me lo han dado! Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza y espero no decepcionarlos, pero ya no pospongamos el capitulo.**

**Que comience! **

CAPÍTULO 7

Hipo P.O.V

Me encontraba caminando en la playa, sobre la suave arena con Chimuelo detrás de mí. El agua estaba tranquila y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, era una noche despejada, no tan común en Berk, pero el viento era helado.

Conforme avanzaba, iba pensando en todo lo que había visto estos últimos días que regresé.

Berk no ha cambiado desde que me fui; casi esperaba volver a ver al Berk anterior, un lugar de "mata o muere", en cambio sigue la paz… con la excepción de los Marginados y los Berserkers.

Los chicos, por el contrario, cambiaron. Los gemelos, solo en lo físico se percibía, porque seguían igual de peleoneros y tontos; Patapez, al igual que los gemelos, sólo cambió físicamente, su apetito por el aprendizaje aún estaba intacto; Patán era un caso distinto, se volvió más alto y musculoso, para mí seguía siento un… bueno, un patán, pero se notaba cierto toque de madurez en él; y Astrid… ella se volvió aún más hermosa, más alta y esbelta. A pesar de que estuve 3 años lejos, mis sentimientos por ella no cambiaron.

Mi padre también era un caso distinto, seguía siendo el mismo impotente hombre que dejé atrás, pero ahora le notaba un halo de tristeza que siempre le acompaña y siento que eso se debe a… pues a mí. Jamás dejé de verlo como mi padre, gracias a él estoy vivo, tal vez no completo, pero si vivo. Tanto él como Bocón me cuidaron, claro, más Bocón. No sé como sentirme al respecto de ambos.

-Tú creíste que volveríamos a estar aquí?- le pregunte a Chimuelo.

**-Lo pensé.-** **me contestó.- pero no creí que regresaríamos tan pronto, sólo pasaron tres años Hipo.**

-Extrañaba estar aquí.- admití.- Eyvind… no se puede comparar con Berk.

Mi tono era triste, melancólico, porque así me sentía, creí que al regresar me sentiría enfadado, incluso receloso, pero ninguna de esas emociones llegó, sólo sentí… miedo, dolor y culpa. Oculté lo que sentía de todos.

Seguimos caminado un rato más, en silencio, con el sonido del murmullo del mar. Valandi me dice que el mar canta una canción, que solo las personas con el corazón puro la pueden escuchar, ella le llama "Son de Olas", una vez le pregunté que decía aquella canción y ella comenzó a cantarla:

Like a dream the tree

Of life covers me

And dulls my eyes

I fall asleep

A thousand nights before I wake

Love unnerves my limbs

I fall into the water

Spirit free from care

As beauty wakes

As my hope comes alive

A feverish embrace that I can´t hide

Like spark to a flame

Feel it in my heart

That this won´t fade

Cuando terminó, le pregunte el significado de esta porque no le entendí del todo, ella contestó:

_-Hay secretos que no puedo revelarte Hipo, el mar tendrá sus razones para cantar._

Sin darme cuenta, yo empecé a tararear la canción, con aquel recuerdo de mi hermana fresco en la memoria.

Terminé de tararear hasta que llegamos al glaciar donde años atrás Astrid, Patapez, Patán, los gemelos y yo, comenzamos la búsqueda del tesoro de Hamish II. Aquel tesoro que demostró que no debía sentirme mal por ser un Hipo, que debería sentirme orgulloso de lo que soy.

Estaba tan sumido en mis recuerdos y pensamientos contemplando aquel glaciar, que no me di cuenta que Chimuelo ya no estaba a mi lado hasta que fue muy tarde.

Un grupo de Marginados me rodearon y atacaron, llegaban de todos lados y yo no veía a Chimuelo por ningún lado. Mi lazo estaba activo, así que Jules debería poder sentir mi sorpresa y miedo por mi dragón. Esperando que mi compañero percibiera algo, saqué mi espada y comencé a defenderme y abrirme camino de regreso a la aldea, el bosque estaba cerca y yo ahí podría tener como ventaja los árboles que por tanto tiempo me resguardaron de las burlas que sufría, así que me hice un camino hacia ahí.

Cada vez más Marginados llegaban, pero también distinguí a algunos Berserkers.

-Sabíamos que Estoico nos estaba mintiendo.- dijo un Marginado. Salvaje.- Te tenían bien escondido conquistador de dragones.

Yo no entendía que estaba diciendo, ¿Me tenían escondido?

-Salvaje, no sé de que hablas.- dije con voz potente y seria.

Él rió.

-Parece que la pequeña vergüenza de Estoico ha madurado.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.- dije, burlándome.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, avanzó hacia mí y me golpeó en el estómago, produciendo una ráfaga de dolor intensa. Me doblé sobre mí mismo y solté mi espada.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, niño. Bien sabemos que te escondiste durante estos tres años.

-No… me… escondí.- dije jadeando.- Salí a buscarlos… pero no los encontré… dijeron que dejarían Berk si me iba… así que eso hice… me fui.

Sabía que Salvaje no me creería, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Átenlo.- ordenó a los demás hombres que se habían quedado de espectadores.- Se lo llevaremos a Alvin y a Dagur.- se dio la vuelta.- estoy seguro que se mostrarán complacidos.

-Señor.- dijo un Berserker.- Qué hacemos con el Furia Nocturna?

Mis ojos se abrieron. Chimuelo!

Salvaje vio mi reacción y sonrió.

-Nos lo llevaremos también, tendremos doble recompensa por capturarlos a ambos.

Sentí un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de mi cráneo y después todo se oscureció.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me sentía desorientado y adolorido de todo mi cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quién despertó al fin.- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Mi visión era borrosa, pero esa voz se me hacía muy familiar.

-El pequeño Hipo.- siguió burlándose la voz.- O ya no tan pequeño según veo.

La recuerdo, esa voz pertenece a una persona que estuve buscando. Dagur. Si él estaba aquí Alvin no ha de estar muy lejos.

Un sonido con el que estoy familiarizado sonó no muy lejos de mí. El sonido de una daga siendo sacada de su vaina. Comencé a removerme. En eso Alvin entró en mi campo de visión.

-No te preocupes, esto solo te dolerá demasiado.- y comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

Intenté moverme de nuevo, pero no pude; solo en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba atado de tobillos y muñecas a una silla. Estaba atrapado. Pánico comencé sentir en cuanto Dagur se acercó a mí y colocó el filo de la daga en mi antebrazo derecho, mientras que Alvin también se acercaba.

Grité.

EN BERK

P.O.V NORMAL

Era medianoche en Berk, la calma estaba presente en cada rincón de la aldea, nadie se había percatado de la desaparición de Hipo hasta que…

-Ahhhhh!- gritó Jules.

-Jules! Qué ocurre? Qué te pasa?- preguntó Valandi muy angustiada.

-Duele!.- dijo el sujetando su brazo derecho.- Maldición! Aghhh!

-Es el lazo?- preguntó Camicazi, los guerreros, al escuchar los gritos se habían reunido alrededor de Jules.- Jules, es Hipo?

Él sólo atinó a asentir.

-Dónde está? Puedes encontrarlo?- pregunto Valandi.

-No es posible eso.- dijo Valka.- o si?  
-Lo es, sólo que nadie lo ha intentado todavía, es un nivel muy avanzado.- respondió la hechicera.- Jules, concéntrate en mi hermano, tienes que visualizarlo para poder encontrarlo. Son los mejores en el lazo, puedes hacerlo.

En eso tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña. Valka fue a atender y en la puerta se encontraba Estoico, junto con Bocón y los jinetes.

-Escuchamos gritos y vinimos a ver qué ocurría.- se excusó Patapez.

Los guerreros intercambiaron miradas dudosas y luego vieron a su jefe como esperando algo; cuando Érico iba a hablar, Jules volvió a gritar.

-Qué le pasa?- preguntó Astrid.

-Concéntrate Jules.- insistió Valandi.- Encuentra a mi hermano.

-Hipo? Cómo que encuentre a mi hijo?- Preguntó Estoico, preocupado.

Jules lo intentaba, intentaba localizar a Hipo por medio del lazo, pero no podía, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. El dolor ya no estaba solo en el brazo, sino que se trasladó a su torso; si a él le dolía como mil demonios, no podía imaginarse la tortura por la que estaba pasando Hipo. Pero entonces sucedió.

Si su novia no fuera una hechicera, creería que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, pero ahí frente a él se encontraba una isla con un volcán destruido, dragones sobrevolaban el área, pero eran muy pocos, la isla estaba rodeada de peñascos y una densa niebla ocultaba algunos barcos. Dentro del volcán se había tres figuras borrosas, uno de ellos estaba sentado en una silla. Hipo.

-Lo encontré.- jadeó.- Esta en una isla con un volcán destruido en el centro.

-La isla de los dragones.- fue Tilda la que contestó.

-Eso creo, pero había muy pocos. Barcos rodeaban la isla, tampoco eran muchos.- Jules tomo un profundo respiro.- Ya no siento el lazo.

Esto alertó a todos.

-Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Patán, disimulando su angustia.

-Bueno, hay dos posibilidades.- respondió Valandi.- Una es que Hipo haya tenido la energía suficiente como para bloquearlo y la segunda sería que perdió la conciencia. El lazo sólo funciona con ambos conscientes.

-Cómo fue que Jules lo sintió?

-No estaba dormido.- respondió él, exasperado.- Tenemos que ir por Hipo.

-Nosotros también iremos.- dijeron los jinetes al unísono.

-Como sea, apresúrense.

Tanto jinetes, guerreros y jefes, salieron corriendo de la cabaña donde se encontraban, cada uno llamando a su dragón para poder ir tras su amigo.

De todos, una rubia de ojos azules era la que estaba más preocupada por Hipo. Ella lo amaba y no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran de esta forma. Ya era momento de tomar las cartas al respecto de sus sentimientos. Ya era momento de decirle lo que sentía.

Se sentía estúpida por haber esperado a que esto pasara para que se animara a confesarlo, pero probablemente ya no tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Prefería no pensar en eso.

**Y aquí termina este capítulo, en serio lamento tardarme, pero solo para aclarar: NUNCA EN LA VIDA ABANDONARÉ ESTE FIC! Si me llego a demorar es porque la escuela me trae de esclava. Espero no decepcionar a ninguno de los lectores. **

**Por favor dejen REVIEWS! Denme opiniones, ideas, un hola jeje cualquier cosa, en serio apreciaría todo lo que quieran mandarme!**

**Gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto.**

**PD: Si quieren escuchar, la canción de este capítulo se llama To Feel Alive de IAMEVE. Amo esa canción XD Me pone feliz!**

**Nía Haddok fuera… **


End file.
